


you shook me (all night long)

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: But only if you want to - Freeform, Dancing, F/F, Fingering, Lapdance, Lingerie, Nipple Piercings, Oral, Penetration, Piercings, Smut, Teasing, Trans Female Character, Trans Korra, Trans MtF, clit piercing, dysphoria friendly, in one path Korra receives oral and lets Asami finger her, in the other path there is penetration but an effort was made to use respectful language, metalbending, this story is a choose your own adventure, you can pick which middle section to read based on what you are comfortable with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: Korra arrives home after a grueling day of training to find Asami waiting for her in the bedroom... with a phonograph and a chair. (Yep, it's time for a lap dance.)





	you shook me (all night long)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my 3rd Smutcation! That's where people submit any prompts they want to my tumblr, and I fill as many as I can in a limited time (in this case, until February 12th, when my partner is getting top surgery). Feel free to drop by and leave a prompt! I'm @raedmagdon

**[[Warning: this story is a little different. Korra is a trans woman, so mid-way through, the reader can choose which path they would like to follow. The first path is oral sex + fingering (for Korra) and should be very readable even for those with bottom dysphoria. The second path involves penetration. Care was still taken to be respectful in regards to the language used, but if you’re not feeling it, you can skip that part without missing anything. Both parts are separate. The story picks up again at the end. It’s kind of a like a choose-your-own adventure!]]**

***

Korra rocked her head from side to side, wincing as the vertebrae in her neck cracked. Every part of her ached, and all she wanted was the chance to soak her tired, bruised body in the steaming master bath. “‘Just a little unfocused’ my ass,” she grumbled as she dragged her heavy feet through the front door, wiping them dutifully on the mat before kicking off her boots. “If I’d known how rowdy those airbender kids are, I never would’ve agreed to help.”   
  
That wasn’t true at all, but it made Korra feel better to say it. Despite their rocky start as master and pupil, Tenzin was now one of her closest friends. She was prepared to do just about anything for him… although she would need a break before she agreed to help train his youngest crop of airbending students again. Somewhere between the fifth and tenth time she’d ended up on her ass thanks to uncontrolled blasts of wind — dodging two or three airbender attacks was easy enough, but with twenty of them to supervise and keep safe, things got a little dicier — she thought she’d caught Tenzin smirking at her.   
  
_ Guess I deserved it, _ she admitted.  _ I wasn’t exactly a well-behaved student either when I first started. _ __  
  
Korra stepped into the Sato mansion’s large foyer, then paused, remembering something. With a flick of her fingers, she locked the bolts on the front doors. It wasn’t about being lazy, she told herself. Taking steps hurt, and that bath was calling her name. One or two of the scrapes she’d collected might need a little healing, too.   
  
“Korra, is that you?”   
  
The sound of Asami’s voice floating down the stairs instantly brought a smile to Korra’s face. “Yeah, it’s me! Are you in the bedroom? Wanna take a bath together?” She picked up her pace, trotting up the steps with a little more energy. She could ignore the complaints in her stiff limbs if it meant getting to hold Asami in her arms sooner.   
  
“I’m in the bedroom,” Asami called back.   
  
_ No answer to the bath question, _ Korra noted, with some disappointment. It hadn’t been part of her original plan, but the idea of soaking with Asami was better than sitting there on her own, even if it might not be quite as relaxing.   
  
“Coming.”   
  
Korra reached the top of the stairs and headed down the second floor hallway, past Asami’s office. The doors were closed and the lights were off, which was another good sign. It meant Asami was probably finished work for the day, and  __ that  meant she was more likely to dote on Korra’s numerous injuries. Korra wasn’t normally the type to enjoy being fussed over, but when Asami did it…   
  
She opened the door to the bedroom, still wearing a wide grin, but stopped short in the doorway. The lights inside were dimmed, and the only illumination came from a matching set of candles placed at strategic points around the room. Several unusual pieces of furniture had been brought in from the office: a phonograph, its accompanying wooden stand, and the large, comfortable chair that usually sat behind the desk in Asami’s home office.

“Asami? What’s all this for?”   
  
Korra’s question ended in slack-jawed shock as she laid eyes on Asami. She was leaning against the bathroom door jamb, one hip popped out, clad only in a set of stockings and matching black lingerie. Instantly, Korra’s pain was replaced by a rush of heat. It started low in her belly, but raced all the way to her fingers and toes, sweeping away the numerous aches she’d come home with.   
  
“Uhh…”   
  
Korra didn’t realize the embarrassing croaking noise had come from her until Asami chuckled. “I assume you like the view?” she asked, flipping back a lock of her raven hair.   
  
“Uhmm—” Korra’s answer came out so slurred that she had to clear her throat and try again. “Mmhmm?”   
  
Asami pushed herself off the doorframe and approached Korra with a sway in her hips. “Tenzin phoned earlier. He said you had a rough time today.”   
  
“It wasn’t that bad,” Korra said, a little defensively.   
  
“Oh?” Asami stopped in front of her, walking two fingers up along her chest before hooking them in the collar of her shirt. Korra gulped as she found herself dragged closer, close enough to smell mint on Asami’s warm breath. “So you don’t want me to make it better?”   
  
The husky offer in Asami’s voice made Korra twitch inside her pants, which were suddenly feeling quite constricting. “I didn’t say that…”   
  
Asami used her hold on Korra’s shirt to pull her forward, guiding her over to the chair. “Sit,” she ordered, pushing lightly on Korra’s shoulders until her rear hit the seat. “I only have one rule for this. I can touch you, but you aren’t allowed to touch me until I give you permission.”   
  
Korra blinked, still too stunned by the sight of Asami’s long, stocking-clad legs and overflowing brassiere to make much sense of the instructions, but she didn’t have any objections. As long as she could keep drinking in this vision, surely waiting to touch wouldn’t be so bad. “Okay.”   
  
“Good girl.” Asami headed over to the phonograph, queueing up the needle. “Sit still and enjoy.” Music filled the room, slow jazz with a churning, insistent rhythm in the percussion and bass. Asami turned back around, and Korra couldn’t stifle her gasp. Backlit by several candles, Asami looked even more beautiful than before, and there was a predatory gleam in her bright green eyes.   
  
Instinctively, Korra clutched the arms of the chair. She had a feeling it was going to be harder to keep her hands to herself than she’d anticipated.   
  
Asami closed the distance between them with confident strides, stepping in time to the beat. She stopped in front of Korra’s knees, and her body did what Korra could only describe as a roll. It started at her hips, then travelled all the way up along her stomach and through her shoulders before ending at her chin. She repeated the motion, more urgently the second time, and Korra’s mouth went dry. The warmth she’d felt in her belly had become a burn, far more distracting than the troublesome bruises that had been bothering her before.

_ How does she even do that? _ Korra thought, her eyes wide with wonder. She barely dared to blink, too entranced by Asami’s performance to risk missing a single moment. Her heart skipped a beat as Asami twirled to face the other way, bending her knees and dropping her rear all the way down to her heels before rising again with a curl of her midsection.

Korra felt as though she were starving and a feast had been placed before her. She didn’t know where to look: at Asami’s lean, athletic legs, or the narrow tuck of her waist above her curvy hips, or the sultry smile she tossed over her shoulder as she blew her loose hair out of the way.

Eventually, something else caught Korra’s attention—demanded it, actually, as Asami scooted even closer to her. The plump curve of Asami’s ass hovered inches away from her lap, almost close enough to brush against her pants. Korra released a broken groan. Pressure swelled between her legs, and before she realized what she was doing, she saw her own hands drifting toward Asami’s backside.

“Ah ah ah.” Asami swatted Korra’s hands away, pausing her dance to place them back on the arms of the chair. “No touching, remember? You promised.”

Korra bit her lip. “I didn’t realize you were gonna be so mean.”

“Mean?” Asami arched a single eyebrow. “I thought I was being nice. But if you want me to stop…”

“No!” Korra grinned sheepishly and lowered the volume of her voice, which had sounded far too loud in the small bedroom. “I mean, no. Please don’t stop?”

“If you insist…” Asami backed away from the chair, well out of Korra’s reach, and turned forward again, dropping to the floor once more. While balancing on the balls of her feet, she spread her knees, running her hands along her thighs. Korra nearly choked on her own tongue. She couldn’t be sure in the flickering candlelight, but she thought there was a darker-colored stain in the middle of Asami’s lacy black panties.

Asami settled on her hands and knees, prowling forward like a pygmy puma. She ran her tongue languidly over her upper lip, showing the barest edges of her teeth. Korra held her breath, but released it in a ragged exhale when Asami arrived at the chair, rolling her head and letting her hair flow over her shoulders.

The music grew louder, but Korra barely noticed. She was completely focused on Asami’s breasts, which were practically falling out of her brassiere. The material was thin enough for her to see the hard peaks of Asami’s nipples, and even the thin silver barbels that were pierced through them. Once more, Korra’s hands drifted away from their shaky hold on the armrests. Asami’s piercings always tested her control.

Before Korra could even attempt to break the rules, Asami rose and placed a foot right between her spread legs, pushing upward so her knee pressed into Korra’s stomach. She leaned in close, and for a moment, Korra thought Asami’s lips might brush hers.

She was left disappointed. Asami dipped her head, breathing against Korra’s neck instead, and her hands roamed up along Korra’s arms, circling inward to touch her chest. She trembled as Asami’s palms passed over her breasts. They were sensitive even through her shirt, and her nipples stiffened against the compression strip she wore underneath.

They weren’t the only parts of her body that were reacting, either. An uncomfortable bulge had formed in her pants, and though Korra had good days and bad days when it came to loving her body, Asami had made today feel like a  _ very _ good day. It was almost impossible not to feel desired with her half-naked lover draped over her lap, panting needfully into her shoulder.

Korra wanted to wrap her arms around Asami and pull her closer, but before she could, Asami leaned out of reach, straightening up and placing both hands behind her head. She tousled her own hair with her fingers, swiveling her hips from side to side and arching her spine to push her breasts forward.

_ Those breasts. Those hips. That stomach.  _ Korra began to feel dizzy until she realized she wasn’t breathing. Asami had made her forget how for a good ten seconds. It wasn’t fair. How was she supposed to do anything when Asami looked this gorgeous, but wouldn’t let her touch?

Asami removed her foot from the chair and turned around again, repeating the same circular motion as before. Her backside moved closer and closer, until Korra could actually feel Asami’s legs pressing outward against her inner thighs and Asami’s ass brushing against her lap. She moaned, and the swell at the front of her pants jumped in response to the new pressure.

“Feels like I’m doing a good job,” Asami murmured. She arched even further, until her head lolled back onto Korra’s shoulder and her lips brushed Korra’s earlobe. She threaded her fingers through Korra’s, guiding their joined hands up along her flexing stomach and stopping them just beneath her breasts.

Korra waited, and waited, and waited some more. Only a couple of seconds had passed, but it felt like a year before Asami  _ finally _ brought Korra’s hands over the lacy material of her bra. Korra took that as permission to squeeze. She filled her hands with Asami’s breasts, making sure to give her nipple piercings a good tug.

Asami nipped warningly at her ear. “Don’t.” Korra’s hands were swiftly removed, and she huffed in frustration as Asami placed them on her hips instead.

“You’re killing me here, Asami,” she complained, even as she stroked Asami’s prominent hipbones.

Asami laughed, straightening her spine again and reaching behind herself to unhook her bra. She flung it aside with a snap of her wrist, but didn’t turn around to give Korra a good look. She started rocking her hips instead, rubbing her backside firmly against Korra’s lap.

Korra gritted her teeth. It was almost like Asami was teasing her, trying to push her past the point of no return. She throbbed unhappily every time Asami’s ass brushed against her, and she knew her underwear was as good as ruined if things kept on like this. She needed to convince Asami to speed things up, before she embarrassed herself with an early climax.

It was the next grind of Asami’s pelvis that gave Korra the idea. The angle was slightly different, and this time, she felt Asami’s swollen lips glide against her. The outline was faint through three layers of fabric, but Asami’s panties were soaked enough to cling, and Korra was about to burst out of her own pants and underwear. She looked down, noticing with a mixture of eagerness and envy that Asami’s clit was swollen beneath the lace, puffy enough for Korra to see the shape of the vertical barbell that ran through its hood.

She grinned. Asami had said not to touch, but she hadn’t said anything about metalbending. She removed her hands from Asami’s hips and set them back on the armrests for good measure, then made a small curling motion with her fingers.

Asami’s reaction was immediate. She broke out of rhythm, her hips giving a slight forward jerk, and a high-pitched squeak of surprise escaped her mouth. “Korra,” she said, but Korra was pretty sure she could hear a note of amusement in Asami’s voice underneath the obvious attempt at chastisement.

“I’m not touching,” she said, twitching her fingers again. Asami made a low moan, and a visible tremor raced through her body as Korra gave the barbels in her nipples another firm tug.

“You’re  _ cheating,” _ Asami whined, turning around to face her. She placed both hands on her hips, which only served to make her look more beautiful in her annoyance. “And ruining my surprise.”

“I’m sorry,” Korra said, only a little repentant. “I’ll stop if you ask me to.”

Asami’s brow furrowed, as if she were considering it. Eventually, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. “Fine. Do your worst.”

Korra took full advantage of the permission she’d been granted. She concentrated, feeling for the metal beneath Asami’s panties, and tugged the barbell in a back and forth motion. Asami whimpered, but Korra didn’t let up. She continued tweaking the piercing, very much enjoying the sweet and vulnerable sounds Asami made.

_ If she didn’t want me to torture her, she shouldn’t have been so mean to me first. _

At first, Asami tried to continue her dance, but her motions soon fell out of rhythm with the song. She rocked forward into the empty air, bracing both hands on top of Korra’s forearms and squeezing tight. Korra didn’t mind the way Asami clawed at her. The pleasure Asami seemed to be experiencing was more than worth a little discomfort.

Asami’s head fell forward, and she drew in shallow breaths. “Korra,” she keened, and Korra smiled with triumph. There was nothing better than watching Asami tremble on top of her. Encouraged by the wetness she could see spreading through Asami’s panties, Korra tried another trick. She used her bending to warm the metal barbels in Asami’s nipples—not too much, just enough to resemble the heat of her own mouth.

“Korra!”

This time, Asami’s shout filled the room. Sweat had sprouted along her forehead, and she shook from head to toe. Korra’s patience snapped. She lunged forward, wrapping Asami in her arms, latching onto a bright red nipple with her lips and shoving her hand down Asami’s panties. Teasing Asami with her bending was one thing, but she wanted to feel the proof of her efforts. It would be a waste for Asami to come anywhere but in her palm.

Asami hit her peak before Korra managed to position her fingers. It was obvious from the way she froze, locking in place for several timeless seconds before melting on top of Korra’s lap, sagging over and shuddering. Korra changed the angle of her wrist, sliding two fingers past Asami’s tight entrance and enjoying the way it clenched around her knuckles. Wetness spilled against the heel of her hand, and Asami’s clit pulsed wildly.

“You were… the one who… was supposed to…” Asami stammered, but her words were lost in another long wail as her contractions grew stronger.

Korra leaned forward to steal a kiss, one that was extra slow and deep. She felt a little guilty for derailing Asami’s plans, but not guilty enough to stop. She kept curling her fingers and pressing into Asami’s swollen flesh until the ripples faded, and Asami was little more than a quivering heap.

“This wasn’t what I had in mind at all,” Asami sighed, her face covered by a curtain of hair that had fallen between them. For a moment, Korra worried she had pushed too far. Then Asami looked up. Her hair fell away, and Korra saw that a grin had taken up most of her face. “It’s better. But, I think you still need some attention…” She removed one of her hands from Korra’s forearm, cupping the bulge between her legs.

“Definitely,” Korra said. Making Asami come had distracted her from her own desire for a little while, but at Asami’s touch, it came back stronger than ever. Her hips nearly lifted off the chair as she tried to push herself into Asami’s hand.

“Then how do you want it?”

***

**Oral + Fingering (Choice A)**

Korra thought about it. Asami had worked so hard to make this night special for her—and it was. Spirits, it was. She didn’t want anything to throw her off, especially not the occasionally unwelcome thoughts she had about her body. She had learned to be proud of it over the years, but it was a pride hard-earned.

_ Besides, I’ve already been inside her… _ She gave her fingers a teasing wiggle within Asami’s warmth, enjoying the way her lover gasped.  _ Maybe she wants to return the favor? _

“Can you use your hand?” she asked, with a breathy mixture of hope and need. “And maybe… your mouth?” Asami’s mouth always made her feel wonderful, and that tongue of hers was positively wicked.

Asami dismounted, stepping off the chair and discarding her ruined panties. She dropped to her knees, smirking as she prepared to peel off Korra’s pants as well. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” she said, licking her lips as the fabric fell to the floor around Korra’s ankles.

Korra felt a shiver race through her as the air touched her naked flesh, but it didn’t last long. Soon, the chill was replaced with a warm tongue as Asami lapped at her tip, gathering up her wetness. It was a light touch, but no less intense for that. The low vibrations that hit her as Asami moaned had her throbbing in answer.

“Oh yes,” she muttered, running her fingers through Asami’s hair. She didn’t pull, but she did clutch tighter as Asami’s hands ran along her thighs, stroking tenderly. “Please, more? I’m already close…”

Asami gazed up at her with hooded eyes, and in them, Korra found all the love she could have possibly hoped for, as well as a promise that her needs would be met. She watched in awe as Asami brought her fingers between her own legs, gathering a considerable amount of wetness that glinted in the candlelight. After one more check to make sure her touch was welcome, she moved between Korra’s thighs, spreading the sticky heat around her entrance.

It wasn’t quite enough, so she switched hands and repeated the motion. She didn’t press inside, and the delay made Korra shudder. “It’s okay, I want you in me,” she said, tilting her pelvis. It had the unintended side effect of pressing more of herself into Asami’s mouth, and she cried out as Asami’s tongue slid lower, tasting more of her before sealing tight and starting to suck.

Once Asami was satisfied that Korra was well and truly wet, she pushed forward—but only the slightest bit. She rocked in and out, barely applying pressure, and Korra chewed on the inside of her cheek, trying to stifle her frustration. She was  _ so _ close, and once Asami was in her, she doubted she would be able to last.

Her guess proved right when Asami finally eased in, sliding a single finger past her entrance. It curled, and Korra came, fisting Asami’s hair and bucking into her mouth. Purely by accident, she nudged the back of Asami’s throat, but Asami didn’t seem to mind. She swallowed, and Korra spilled faster at the feel of Asami’s tight muscles working around her.

Stars swam before her eyes, and it was a long time before her vision cleared. When it did, she saw Asami, still sucking gently with hollowed cheeks and gently rocking her fingers. She had added another, but Korra had been too overwhelmed to notice. The burning stretch made itself known, and she sighed with happiness.

“Wow.”

Asami chuckled. “Now you know how I felt.”

“Mm.” Korra searched for words, but found she didn’t need them. She urged Asami to pull out, then coaxed her lover onto her lap so they could share another kiss. It tasted like her, and she made sure to stroke Asami’s tongue with her own before breaking apart to breathe.

***

**Penetration (Choice B)**

Korra considered her options. Now that Asami had given up on teasing her, she had all kinds of choices—and she had a very strong feeling that Asami would agree to anything she suggested. But when she searched inside herself, there was only one thing she craved. She wanted to sink inside the wetness and heat wrapped around her fingers.

“Come here,” she panted, removing her hand from Asami’s panties and pulling them to one side. She guided Asami over her lap by placing a hand at her waist, and used the other to fish inside her pants. A hiss escaped her as she touched herself, and the pounding grew worse as she formed a fist, struggling with the opening at the front of her underwear.

At last, she managed to free herself. The cold air was a bit of a shock as it hit her overheated flesh, but the moment of discomfort didn’t last long. Asami had figured out what she wanted, and wasted no time sinking down, wiggling her hips so that Korra’s tip skimmed between her pouting lips.

“Asami...” Korra bucked off the chair, searching for more. Thankfully, Asami didn’t remain out of reach. She slid down as Korra pushed up, and they both moaned Korra’s tip aligned with her entrance.

Korra’s head spun. Her vision blurred, and her ears filled with white static as the jazz music drifted further and further away. There were too many sensations to take in at once: Asami’s silky muscles sliding down onto her, Asami’s trembling grip on her shoulder, Asami’s hungry lips…

_ Lips? _ Korra hadn’t realized they were kissing until Asami’s tongue pressed into her mouth, but she didn’t object. She kissed back, hard, as Asami began rocking on top of her, taking her to the very hilt. The movement was just as fluid as her dancing, and Korra filled with pride. It was thanks to her that Asami’s body was so open and willing.  _ She _ had done that, with hardly any work either.

That didn’t mean she wasn’t willing to put in the work, though. Although Asami was on top, she started thrusting, helping to establish a rhythm. Asami picked it up rapidly, and the two of them rolled together, panting and whimpering into each other’s mouths as the pressure between their bodies swelled.

Korra grasped Asami’s hips with bruising force, unable to help herself. She needed to be deeper, faster,  _ now _ , and Asami’s walls had started shivering around her. With some surprise, Korra realized Asami was about to come. She had thought she would be first over the edge, but she wasn’t at all disappointed. In fact, if she shifted just a little, she could work a hand between Asami’s tense thighs.

The moment she brushed Asami’s clit with her fingers, she got what she was hoping for. Asami yelped, and a look of surprise and ever so mild betrayal flickered over her face. Then she squeezed down—in revenge, or because she’d started coming, Korra couldn’t be sure—and the rhythmic grasp of her muscles was too much. Korra followed her over the edge a couple of breaths later, moaning her name.

She filled Asami with everything she had, jogging her hips in an effort to pump even deeper. Asami continued to clench around her, but Korra’s hand fell away. She couldn’t focus on rubbing Asami’s clit anymore. She couldn’t focus on anything except the utter relief she felt as the fullness within her finally spilled free, flooding Asami’s core.

Stars swam before her eyes, and it was a long time before her vision cleared. When it did, she saw Asami, gazing at her with an equally star-struck expression. Her hair clung to one cheek, and her lipstick, which Korra hadn’t really noticed before, was smudged around her mouth.

“Wow.”

Asami chuckled. “Now you know how I felt.”

“Mm.” Korra searched for words, but found she didn’t need them. She pulled out, but didn’t let Asami go, keeping her close so they could share another kiss.

***

**Ending**

“I think the two of us might need a bath,” Asami said, nuzzling the tip of Korra’s nose with her own.

“Mmhmm.” Although Korra had rinsed off at Air Temple Island before coming home to Asami—partially because she’d hoped this might happen—she still wanted that bath, to relax in if nothing else. If Asami joined her, all the better. “I could scrub your back?”

“How about a shoulder massage?” Asami rolled her head, groaning in a mixture of pleasure and pain. “All that moving sure stretched some places.”

“Can we trade?” Korra pleaded. “I’m  _ so _ sore, Asami. Tenzin’s new students, uh… well, they need to work on their control.”

_ “They _ need to work on their control?” Asami asked with a pointed look.

Korra snorted. “Look who’s talking? You came the second I started messing with your piercings.”

“Okay, you’re right,” Asami sighed. She gave Korra a peck on the lips, then tugged her hand. “Come on. I have some bath oils we can use, and some of these candles are scented.”


End file.
